Shakespearean Avengers 1:1
by starkiepoo
Summary: A Shakespearean play written for fun based on the Avengers. Five acts altogether. Improvisational writing, no story details. If you would like to give prompts or suggestions for the next scene, feel free to leave it in a review. Enjoy! And please review!


**So I'm not sure about the whole idea of this play. I'm planning on writing five acts, so I need you guys to tell me if I should keep going. This is just the first scene of Act One. I won't continue until I get enough reviews in which wants to see more. So here we go.**

**Footnotes:**

***1- referring to Tony Stark.**

**ACT 1 SCENE 1**

_We begin in Stark Tower, now known as the Avengers headquarters, in this case. ROGERS and STARK bicker about PEGGY. They stand downstage right._

STARK: I durst proclaim thou art a currish, fly-bitten, dewberry! Thine soul is too much charged with bitterness, and had you cared so much about her, thy gut would have acted upon the privilege. Are you a man?

ROGERS: [Growing frustrated] I haven't the desire to proceed in the business. Prithee peace, Stark! Of all women else, I have avoided her.

STARK: Ay, proceed, and bid me reason for thy cowardice directly.

ROGERS: I have lost my hopes in her remembrance of me. Question the matter not. 'Tis best to abandon her in the back of my mind, for ignorance is a practice that chokes my pain and grieves me less. My heart is spent, and I'll be damned if memory grieve it further. Pray it not wither, and ay, there would be a heart of a withstanding pulse.

STARK: How heavy thine heart is, yet you refuse to follow 't. I am spent as well, for I will not proceed to sway you any further.

ROGERS: You durst not speak of Peggy any further! Avaunt, and quit my sight!

_STARK exits._

Thy bones are marrowless. Must you ratify my burdens and plunge the dagger deeper? Peggy, as I do love thee, I fear the fight of you as of late. I hath durst then put thee through ominous heartache, and I durst not have you suffer such fatal pain hereafter with thine remembrance of me. That evening, seventy years past us, when the ocean hath trammeled me up with its frigid waters, thy judgment may have seen me to be selfish, which suits reason. My choice confounds us, our hearts, and our minds. I think myself selfish indeed. I ponder what a rogue I make minself to be remorseful of my deeds. Alas, my heart weighs heavier than my mind, ay unquestionably so for my dearest love. I shall not play the fool to bring myself to thine estate and grovel at thy feet for love and forgiveness hereafter. Methinks it wouldst amerce thee. Wretched choices of th' past, else we wouldst in each other's' arms be secured.

_Enter BANNER._

Ah, Doctor Banner. What is your tidings?

BANNER: Captain, the Wealthy[*1] is quite troubled. He jabs of thine ignorance. I haven't the knowledge to be knowledgeable of the quarrel, nor is it my place to protrude, but 'tis of reason to be logical.

ROGERS: Of what logic doth Banner speak?

BANNER: Logic in which makes you a man. School your thoughts, Rogers; thy troubles consume your mind. Give it leave, and indulge in what bears thee happiness. Sole happiness may grant both thine heart and mind peace withal. And say it doth make thee joyous, the opportune chance to go tither to England and lay eyes on her again is quite opportune indeed.

ROGERS: [Resting a hand on BANNER'S shoulder, both crossing down center] Thou art a man of valid reasoning, Doctor. However it is mine own will that restricts me from going tither.

BANNER: Alas, why pray you do keep the idea in your mind, yes? 'Tis of great stress upon our burly shoulders to witness your distress.

_BANNER exits._

ROGERS: Methinks my thoughts hath been obscure. Alas, to no avail. Peggy, if you care to open thine ears, I shall ponder the matter no longer. If thou canst recall thine memories of the lost soldier, I'll then grovel at thine feet, kiss them with praise and love. Perhaps I could make use of th' opportune chance Banner hath carried on about. Perhaps then, I'll give you the dance we both hath dreamed of.

_ROGERS exits._


End file.
